


Una docena de Comidas

by oliviasreal (tantamoqwrites)



Category: Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay - Chabon
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoqwrites/pseuds/oliviasreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going to have lunch"<br/>Sammy had been having lunch, on and off, with a dozen men over the past dozen years or so. They rarely displayed last names in his conversation; they were just Bob or Jim or Pete or Dick.</p><p>The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay, page 565<br/>Michael Chabon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una docena de Comidas

Sammy siempre, invariablemente, sentía una opresión en el estómago mientras salía de su oficina, y, en vez de dirigirse hacia el tren que le llevaría a su casa, se dirigía hacia el restaurante donde tenía la cita para comer. Era el mismo sitio el puñado de veces que había ido, pero cada vez era distinto, porque el acompañante era distinto. Las causas eran las mismas en todos los casos, excepto en este.  
Mientras Sammy contemplando, ligeramente incómodo, la fachada del restaurante, intentando vislumbrar un rostro conocido, o discernir si el detective Lieber aún no había llegado, y sopesar si en ese caso le merecía más la pena esperar fuera, o enfrentarse al maître. Intentando que el ponerse de puntillas no pareciera demasiado poco digno para un hombre de treinta y dos años, Sammy fue capaz de ver el pelo claro de Lieber en la mesa que había reservado; o al menos, en la que se supone que era la mesa, ya que Sammy siempre pedía una distinta cada vez. Así no se le mezclaban los recuerdos.

Atravesó las puertas de cristal, y dentro, el ruido de los automóviles rugiendo tras él fue engullido por el tintineo de los cubiertos y las conversaciones políticamente correctas. A Sammy le gustaba ese sitio por la ironía que suponía el hecho de estar allí. Miró a su alrededor, esperando al maître, y recordó la primera vez que había estado allí.

-¡Venga, Sammy, seguro que te gusta! ¡Hacen la mejor pasta de toda la ciudad, te lo aseguro! –había dicho Tracy, con la mano de Sammy firmemente agarrada en la suya enorme, y arrastrándole por la acera, ignorando las miradas medio escandalizadas medio resignadas de la gente. Sammy se reía, pero no realmente porque lo sintiera, sino porque era lo que debía hacer; y además, no tenía otra opción. Así Tracy le había sentado en una mesa, y habían comido la mejor pasta de Manhattan, y después habían ido a su apartamento.

Hoy, doce años después, el lugar no había cambiado demasiado, seguía teniendo las mismas mesas y sillas, elegantemente a juego, la misma lámpara y los mismos camareros elegantemente vestidos. El que había cambiado era Sammy.

Al principio, todos los hombres con los que cenaba se parecían a Tracy: pelo rubio, ojos azules, una gran sonrisa. Después, cuando la guerra se hubo acabado, empezaron a tener el pelo negro y rizado; y en los últimos años, los pocos hombres con los que había cenado había sido muy distintos los unos de los otros, sin ningún rasgo en común. Y hoy, un detective judío que apenas había sobrepasado la veintena de años, se estaba levantando para saludarle, estrecharle la mano entre las suyas, un poco regordetas, sonreírle con aquellos dientes blancos brillantes y aquel pelo castaño claro, y sentarse enfrente de él. Sammy estaba un poco incómodo, no sabiendo exactamente cómo pedirle lo que quería pedirle, pero tampoco sabiendo muy bien qué decir si no.

Por suerte, fue el detective el que empezó a hablar. Le habló de cómo había leído los cómics del Escapista cuando era niño, y de lo mucho que le habían gustado, le habló de que se sentía identificado, en parte, con Tom, y Sam sonrió ligeramente, y le dijo que para crear a Tom se había inspirado en sí mismo, lo cual no era muy difícil averiguar, dijo Sammy, sólo hace falta mirarme las piernas. Lieber sonrió, pero no de forma condescendiente, lo que agradó a Sammy, y el ambiente estaba considerablemente más relajado cuando llegó el segundo plato.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, disfrutando del sabor, mientras se miraban. El sentimiento de conexión que había sentido la primera vez que el detective sonrió, hacía unas horas, en realidad, en el Empire State Building, y que había reconocido. Sammy sabía que era un problema, que quizás no era una buena idea, no la mejor que había tenido en un tiempo, pero se encontró a sí mismo mirándole de la misma forma, permitiendo que esa conexión se estableciera entre ellos, ese medio de entendimiento entre los dos. Y ahora, mientras el tenedor de Lieber desaparecía entre sus labios húmedos, y empezaba a masticar lentamente, con la mirada clavada en Sammy, la tensión que esa conexión creaba se intensificaba. Sammy tragó saliva, y trató de recordar la causa de la cena, el por qué estaba aquí. Sabía que la única forma de que lo que le iba a pedir funcionase era precisamente por esos labios que ahora se fruncían, por aquella garganta que asomaba entre el cuello de la camisa, en la que ahora la nuez se movía de arriba abajo. Con cualquier otra persona, no hubiera surtido efecto, pero Sammy esperaba que sus intuiciones fueran correctas. Y en esos campos, rara vez no lo eran.  
Lieber sonrió, y Sammy se encontró a sí mismo sonriéndole, si bien ligeramente, de vuelta.

El segundo plato se terminó, y los dos tomaron el café charlando de cosas banales. Sammy le habló de los primeros días en el cómic, Lieber le relató lo difícil que era a veces ser el único policía judío en el cuerpo, pero sus miradas decían mucho más que eso. Los ojos de Lieber le quemaban, y había una pregunta en su mirada, que Sammy conocía muy bien y no quería, o no estaba muy seguro de querer, negar. Cuando Sammy dejó el café encima de la mesa y se levantó para irse, Lieber le acompañó, insistiendo en pagar en la cena. Salieron juntos a la calle, subiéndose el cuello del abrigo para protegerse del viento, y tomaron varias calles en silencio, con una tensión magnética entre ellos. Sammy podía sentir el calor del detective, varios centímetros más alto que él, en el brazo, puesto que la distancia que les separaba era muy pequeña.

Doblaron una esquina, y se metieron en un callejón, iluminado tan sólo por unas cuantas farolas débiles, y se miraron. Sammy fue el que le cogió la corbata, con suavidad, tentativamente, y le arrastró hacia su nivel. Fue Lieber el que empezó el beso, sus labios moviéndose contra los de Sammy, que al principio estaban inmóviles y luego fueron cogiendo el ritmo. La boca de Lieber, cálida y húmeda, sabía a cigarrillos y a la comida que acababan de cenar, y a lo que probablemente fuera menta; y Sammy recordó, como siempre le sucedía en esas ocasiones, el sabor de la boca de Tracy. Pero pronto, no pudo seguir recordando tiempos pasados, puesto que se vio absorbido en el beso, en la intensidad que el detective parecía poner en todo lo que hacía en su vida, desde su trabajo hasta esto.

Se acabó pronto. Sammy se quitó el polvo de las rodillas con la mano, se limpió la boca con un pañuelo, y los dos se miraron, serios durante un instante. Después, Lieber se inclinó y depositó un beso breve en los labios de Sammy. Mientras sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Lieber le acercó los labios al oído, y le susurró unas palabras. Y, sin otra palabra, se fue; y Sammy supo que nadie sabría de esto, y supo que la policía de Nueva York no arrestaría a Joe Kavalier.


End file.
